Thanksgiving
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *one shot* She was supposed to be heading home for Thanksgiving, but a freak snow storm in Chicago had her stayed in the airport until it possibly cleared up, and how did horoscopes and love get in the picture?


_Me: Yes, I know that Thanksgiving is different for everyone, and for me, Monday is the _offical _Thanksgiving Day, but I celebrated it today, and so that it why this one shot it up :D Hope you enjoy it :D …and sorry for boring everyone with the horoscope stuff, I'm like obsessed with it :D_

"What the…?" Haylie asked as she looked out the window of the airport that was taking her from Chicago to Long Island for Thanksgiving, and she was seeing a _freak _snowstorm, like all you could see was snow. "Just perfect, I'm possibly stuck here." Then grabbed a magazine that she carries around her and started to read, until someone asks her, "Where are you trying to go for Thanksgiving?"

Haylie lowered the magazine and turned her attention for whoever was beside her asking the question, and whoever it was, she wanted to say '_Can you see that I'm trying to get out of this city to go home to my lousy-ass family, that's what I'm doing so fuck off' _but when she saw the actual person, she wanted to trash all of that in the garbage can in her mind and instead, she verbally said, "To my family, and which I don't know why, half of them hate me, but looks like I'm stuck here." Haylie replied, pointed her hand towards the window where it was just plain white. "What about you Riley?"

Alex totally ignored the repeat question about what he was doing for Thanksgiving, and in place, he asked, "Why does your family hate you?"

"Well, half of it, just my cousins, they're jealous that I get the most attention because I'm a celebrity basically and all that they are are basically waitress, bartenders, or basically have no jobs whatsoever." Haylie replied.

"That must suck, but why do you keep seeing them?" Alex asked.

"Because they're family, if I don't seem them everytime I get the chance, then why the hell am I going home for?" Haylie asked. "Well, besides the fact of avoiding you and Mike whenever you two decide to annoy me." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, you know I don't annoy you _that _much." Alex said, trying to defend his case.

"But you _still _annoy me." Haylie replied before hearing _Brave New World _by Hedley started to play from her phone.

"Please don't tell me it's her that's calling." Haylie hoped as she grabbed her phone in her pocket.

"Who's her?" Alex asked.

"Kylia, I'll explain who she is after." Haylie said before answering. "You got Haylie talk to me."

"_It's Kylia, your mother just wants to know when are you getting your ass down here?" _Kylia Trudel asked.

"Kylia, I'm stuck in Chicago with a freak snow storm, and they cancelled all flights until the weather possibly clears." Haylie said.

"_There's a freak snow storm in Chicago?" _Kylia asked.

"Yes there is dumb dumb, don't you watch the news?" Haylie asked.

"_Anyways, so your stuck in Chicago?" _Kylia asked.

"Yes, tell Mary that I would be there soon." Haylie said before hanging up, not wanting to hear her cousin talk.

"So who is Kylia?" Alex asked.

"How would you describe Kylia." Haylie started before answering, "She's a flat out bitch. She thinks she's all that, she thinks that she's prettier than every girl in our family, obviously including myself, she thinks that she should be in the limelight instead of me, but all she is is a worthless bartender that's not getting much to begin with." Haylie started, sighing a frustrated sigh over her cousin.

"If you're here for a little bit longer, you don't have to see her." Alex suggested, hoping to have the Punk Diva happy again because well…he didn't wanna die, simple as that.

That brought a smile on Haylie's face. _Yes! _Alex thought in his head. _I don't have to die! _"Why do you always have to be right?" Haylie asked, and as Alex was about to speak, Haylie quickly added, "Oh, if you say that your awesome one more time, Imma bury you where no one where find you, and put all the blame on Mike."

"There's the normalness in the Punk Diva." Alex said as he messed up the blond hair on Haylie's head.

"What did I say about touching my hair?" Haylie asked.

"Actually nothing to be honest." Alex said.

Haylie was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Oh yeah, it _was _Mike that I said touch my hair or be burned alive."

Alex was actually a little shocked that Haylie was _that _homicidal that she would literally burn someone alive if they touch their hair. "Don't worry." Haylie started. "You're a little new to me, so I'll let you off the hook." She patted her shoulder before returning to her magazine.

"Why are you reading a zodiac magazine?" Alex asked.

Haylie looked up to him and say, "I wanna know about my horoscope and what it is for today, want me to tell me yours after I'm done."

"Sure."

Haylie returned to her magazine before asking, "What _is _your sign by the way?"

"Taurus." Alex replied.

"Really? You look more of a Gemini." Haylie replied.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I thought Mike was a Virgo for the longest time before knowing that he was a Libra." Haylie replied before looking in the magazine.

"Why you ask, besides the fact of you actually telling me about mine?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing besides I just found this about the compatibility between Aries and Taurus: 'This fantastic match should make a winning combination. The Taurean nature is ruled by Venus, the goddess of love, this is what an Arien always seeks in a mate. Taurus appreciates Aries outward nature and Aries appreciates Taurus' earthy nature; there would be far too many differences to expect it to last. What they appreciate about one another is also what they would dislike over time. Can be sexually dynamic but there's not much hope for anything more. Though the Taurus half of this relationship, being slow moving, may find the going a bit hectic, excitement may help to stimulate the friendship. Ariens should omit temperamental outburst, for Taurus are not highly emotional on the surface, they can become obstinate and ferocious as a bull when it sees red. If ever a relationship was bound to make it in the long haul, this is it. Should a breakup occur with these two, the Taurean may come surprisingly to life, giving fiery Aries a run for their money! This is not likely with these two however, as most matches of these are likened to "a match made in Heaven"'." Haylie replied.

"Wow." Was all that Alex could say.

"I know." Haylie said, looking for the actual horoscopes, and after reading hers over, Haylie replied, "I hate when mine always doesn't make any god damn sense."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Socializing and having a good time with others is the energy you may feel now. You may meet people of that will have importance or influence in your domestic life. So if you get invited to socialize, party or just spend some quiet time with someone then you might make the effort to find the time and say yes." Haylie replied. "I have no fucking clue what the fuck that means?"

"Well, if you don't mind me taking a stab at it, I think it means that if you get invited to something, or spend time with someone, say yes." Alex said.

"Alright Mr Smart Alec, try decoding yours: This is a favourable time to take a short vacation or pleasure trip, even if it's only in your mind as a fantasy. You could read a book or see a movie. Positive connections are made with others, and you may meet a new romantic partner, perhaps even share the fantasy of the day. You may also want to call or email someone you love, simply to cheer them up or tell them you love them." Haylie said.

"Well." Alex started. "It means for me to just dream of something, take a vacation, and it also stats of finding me a girlfriend, or calling or texting someone I love to either cheer them up or to say that I love her." Alex said.

"Do you secretly read horoscopes and try to decode what it means?" Haylie asked.

"Possibly." Alex replied.

"_Attention everyone!" _The duo heard a voice over the intercom. "_The weather is clearing up a little bit, but just enough for the Chicago to Long Island plane to be back up and running, so everyone going on that plane, boarding is now!"_

"Well, that's me." Haylie said as she got up. "See ya when I get back, I guess." She added as she patted Alex on the back and got up, grabbed her bags and left to be on the plane.

When the Punk Diva managed to get to her seat, she felt her phone vibrate. Haylie thought it was someone from her family, so she wanted to ignore it, but it vibrated like fifteen times, letting her know that it wasn't her awful family, so she got out the phone and saw that someone texted her, and as she read the text, her lips curled into a smile.

_**I love you. (L) :D**_

_Me: Once again, hoped you enjoyed it :D I had a lot of fun writing it :D_


End file.
